Friagne the Hunter
Friagne (in Japanese: フリアグネ, Furiagune), also known as Friagne the Hunter, is a powerful Crimson Lord whose hobby is collecting Treasure Tools. His true name is "Hunter" (in Japanese: 狩人, 'Kariudo'), which is derived from his interest. He has dwelled in Misaki City for some time, gathering enough Power of existence for an Unrestricted Spell, until his defeat. Appearance Friagne is a man with blue hair, blue pupils and a pale complexion. He wears a white coat with a blue necktie and white pants while a long robe of untarnishable white floats around him; this length of cloth (in fact an unnamed Treasure Tool) helps him to fly and can also deflect incoming attacks. In the anime, he is 185 cm tall. Personality In battle, Friagne shows a calm and confident attitude, usually backed up by his powerful Treasure Tools but can become unstable when he is at a disadvantage. Unlike most Denizens he doesn't associate with organizations like Bal Masque. Background In 1848, Friagne found Marriane in Turin, and fell in love with her at first sight. Until then, he had not been interested in humans and their culture except for Treasure Tool artisans. He came to Misaki City to perform a notorious Power of Unrestraint called City Devourer in order to gain enough Power of Existence to make Marianne a fully independent being, instead of a Rinne which needs to depend on its master just to exist. He has a vast collection of Treasure Tools, pictured as a mountain of treasure in Reshuffle, of most of which are useless. This is also the reason for him having the largest collection of Treasure Tools: most are not the ones highly sought for use in battle. Plot In the novel, movie, and the third volume of the manga, he was incinerated by the wrath of Alastor who materialized when the enraged Friagne shot Shana with the Trigger Happy which couldn't destroy her body like it did with many other Flame Haze. On the other hand, the anime describes that his finger was cut off by Shana and thus unable to use the Trigger Happy. He was then killed by Shana together with Marianne. Powers and Abilities By himself, Friagne has not shown any unique abilities of his own, particularly because of his dependence in the Treasure Tools he use. Nonetheless, he is an expert in using multiple Treasure Tools in one battle, as he demonstrated in his battle against Shana. He is also noted to use Rinne, a majority in the form of dolls in varying shapes and sizes, in abundance to attack foes. These dolls are usually led by Marianne, who usually hides her true form inside minor Rinne to protect herself. Plot Marianne Friagne has a very intimate relationship with his favorite doll, Marianne, which fuels his desire to make her an independent being. Gallery Friagne.jpg Friagnee.jpg Trivia *Friagne is the name of an angel found in occult texts. *Friagne is one of Noiti Ito's favorite characters alongside Vine. *Friagne's apparent stay in Misaki City becomes the reason why Yūji became a Torch and one his victims. *Friagne has the same FUNimation English voice actor as Balar. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:In Love Category:Fighters Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Neutral Evil Category:Demon Category:Male